The present invention relates generally to fluid control valves and, more particularly, to a mixing valve for use with a faucet.
Mixing valves are a known type of fluid control valve including components for controlling the temperature of water supplied to a fluid delivery device. One such mixing valve is a cycling valve including a flow control member supported for rotation about a center axis. Rotation of the flow control member adjusts the mixing ratio of water from respective hot and cold water inlet ports to a water outlet port, thereby adjusting the temperature of water at the outlet port.
Known cycling valves typically control the mixing ratio of water from the hot and cold water inlet ports and, as such, outlet water temperature but not outlet water flow rate. Control of outlet water flow rate may also be provided through the addition of a second cycling valve or an adjustable flow restriction device.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a mixing valve includes a first flow control member having a first surface, a hot water inlet port, and a cold water inlet port. A second flow control member includes a second surface facing the first surface of the first flow control member. The second flow control member is supported for rotation about a center axis extending perpendicular to the second surface such that the second surface is in sliding contact with the first surface. A flow control channel extends inwardly from the second surface of the second flow control member. The flow control channel includes a first hot water flow control portion, a first cold water flow control portion circumferentially spaced from the first hot water flow control portion, a second hot water flow control portion circumferentially spaced intermediate the first cold water flow control portion and the first hot water flow control portion in a first angular direction from the first cold water flow control portion, and a second cold water flow control portion circumferentially spaced intermediate the first cold water flow control portion and the first hot water flow control portion in a second angular direction from the first cold water flow control portion. The first angular direction is one of clockwise and counterclockwise, and the second angular direction is the other of counterclockwise and clockwise. A carrier is operably coupled to the second flow control member for rotating the flow control portions of the flow control channel in an arcuate path about the center axis. Rotation of the second flow control member about the center axis within a first angular range aligns at least one of the first hot water flow control portion with the hot water inlet port, and the first cold water flow control portion with the cold water inlet port for permitting fluid flow at a first flow rate through the flow control channel. Rotation of the second flow control member about the center axis within a second angular range aligns at least one of the second hot water flow control portion with the hot water inlet port, and the second cold water flow control portion with the cold water inlet port for permitting fluid flow at a second flow rate through the flow control channel.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a mixing valve includes a first flow control member having a first surface and a first inlet port. A second flow control member includes a second surface slidably engaging the first surface of the first flow control member. A flow control channel extends inwardly from the second surface of the second flow control member. The flow control channel includes a central chamber, a first water flow control portion extending radially outwardly from the central chamber and including an outer control edge, a second water flow control portion extending radially outwardly from the central chamber and circumferentially spaced from the first water flow control portion. The second water flow control portion includes an outer control edge positioned radially outwardly from the outer control edge of the first water flow control portion. A carrier is operably coupled to the second flow control member for moving the water flow control portions of the flow control channel. Full overlap of the first water flow control portion and the first inlet port defines a fluid passageway having a first cross-sectional flow area, and full overlap of the second water flow control portion and the first inlet port defines a fluid passageway having a second cross-sectional flow area. The first cross-sectional flow area is less than the second cross-sectional flow area.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a mixing valve includes a first flow control member having a first surface, a hot water inlet port, and a cold water inlet port. A second flow control member includes a second surface facing the first surface of the first flow control member. The second flow control member is supported for rotation about a center axis extending perpendicular to the second surface such that the second surface is in sliding contact with the first surface. A flow control channel extends inwardly from the second surface of the second flow control member. The second flow control member is rotatable about the center axis between an off position, a first flow position, and a second flow position. The off position is defined when the second surface of the second flow control member blocks water flow from passing through the hot water inlet port and the cold water inlet port. The first flow position is defined by rotating the second flow control member about the center axis within a first angular range wherein the flow control channel permits water flow to pass through at least one of the hot water inlet port and the cold water inlet port at a substantially constant first flow rate. The second flow position is defined by rotating the second flow control member about the center axis within a second angular range wherein the flow channel permits water flow to pass through at least one of the hot water inlet port and the cold water inlet port at a substantially constant second flow rate.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.